1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to comminution and dispensing devices. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved device for comminuting or "fluffing" compacted particulate material and for dispensing a predetermined quantity of this material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years the use of, and uses for, ground paper products has increased dramatically. Ground paper products include used newspapers, magazines, cardboard and other paper products which are shredded and ground to consistencies ranging from small fibrous particulates to extremely fine powders. Such ground paper products may be mixed with grass seed, fertilizer and a binder to form a spray on coating which may be used to promote the growth of grass adjacent highway construction sites. Alternatively, the ground paper products may be treated with appropriate flame retardant materials for use as insulation. Further uses are known, with new uses sure to be discovered.
It has previously been known to package the ground paper products in bags for shipment to the particular facility which will combine the paper products with the other materials to form the end product. During this packaging the ground paper products become compacted.
The present inventors believe that subjecting the ground paper products to comminution or "fluffing" prior to use, to ensure that the paper products are in the proper particulate form to be combined with the other materials, would be beneficial.